I do
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: A demigod wedding can get complicated and messy. But why would we want them any other way? Annabeth and Percy are getting married and drama ensues. Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wh-what do you mean I don't own anything? But… :'(

Pairings: Basically everything canon

xXxXx

Annabeth shivered a cool breeze brushed against her skin. She didn't really care though. She was in too much of a heaven to care. She was on top of the mountain Percy and her had just hiked and the view was beautiful. The red from the sunset and Percy's warm hand in hers was just too perfect.

She turned to him and smiled. Percy smiled back and slipped off his jacket.

"You look cold," he told her as he draped his bright blue jacket over her thin frame.

Annabeth thanked him and stared back at the sunset.

"I actually have something I would like to ask you."

Annabeth didn't take her eyes off the setting sun as she answered, "What is it?"

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're so strong and smart and you always know exactly what to say when I'm upset. And although you will most likely kill me with your cooking skills, I would die happy."

Annabeth froze at that. She tore her eyes off of the sunset and focused on Percy. The dark haired man was kneeling on one knee, a small black box in his hands. He grinned at her and opened the box to reveal a pretty silver ring with three small diamonds in it.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Really?"

Percy's grin widened, "Yeah."

"Okay… yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!"

Percy stood just in time to catch Annabeth as the girl and spin her. The couple laughed and kissed.

"By the way, what's with the Marie? You know that I don't have a middle name."

"Yeah but the proposal sounds more dramatic with three names instead of two." Percy pointed out.

Annabeth just shook her head, "So you made one up?"

Percy shrugged, "I mean it worked. The Marie is the reason you said yes."

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes and grinned, "Seaweed Brain. And what's this about me killing you with my cooking?"

"Come on, before the others send out a search party. Again." Percy wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to their minicamp. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and let him.

It had been six years since the war against Gaea ended and Percy couldn't have been happier. There are more demigods than ever before filing in and there hadn't been another major catastrophe. Yet.

Percy had graduated from college with a degree in physical fitness a couple years ago and he had recently gotten a job at a local school as a gym teacher. It was great because he already knew how to work with kids because of camp. He was also pretty good at it.

Annabeth graduated the same time as Percy with an Architecture degree and had straight of college gotten a job at a major Architecture firm. Together they had already began to settle into their new lives. They had even started saving for a house.

In Percy's mind, the only thing that was missing was a ring and maybe a couple of kids and a dog.

They were currently camping with some of their college friends and work friends. They all seemed to get along well together because they all liked the outdoors and hiking.

A grinning women with short black hair and brown eyes watched them as they entered the camp.

"So?" she asked.

Behind her two more woman and a man appeared, all with the same suspicious grin.

Percy grinned, "She said yes!"

The group squealed and they all shared a group hug, much to Percy's disapproval.

Once things settled down a bit the six of them settled down for dinner and stargazing. It was perfect.

xXxXx

So… What do you think? Please review :)

Lilac ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wh-what do you mean I don't own anything? But… :'(

Pairings: Basically everything canon

xXxXx

"Engaged, huh?"

Annabeth grinned and showed Clarisse her ring. "And I want you to be my maid of honor."

Clarisse thought for a second before nodding, "Okay, but I chose the bridesmaids dresses."

"Deal."

Clarisse smiled, "I can't believe he grew the balls to finally ask you."

"Be nice. He was waiting for the right time."

"Yeah but did it really take him six years to find the right time?"

Annabeth giggled, "I think it's good we waited. We are finally getting settled into our lives."

Clarisse rolled her eyes but couldn't help but share her best friends excitement.

"So have you chosen your bridesmaids yet?" Piper asked drawing attention to herself. She had a hopeful look in her eye and was giving Annabeth her sweetest pout.

The blonde girl just chuckled and grinned, "Piper, would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?"

Piper broke into a grin, "I was afraid you would never ask."

Annabeth leaned over so she could hug the other girl.

"So what were you thinking? Where do you want it?" Clarisse asked. "Chris and I got married in a church but I can't see Percy willingly go into one of those."

Annabeth shook her head, "We definitely want it outside. Maybe central park or on a mountain or something."

"Why not just have it at camp?" Piper asked.

She shook her head, "No, I want my dad there and Percy will want his parents there too. We also have a lot of mortal friends who we want to attend." She pulled out her wallet and took out two business cards. "Here, I actually have to go but this had my number and work address on it." She pulled out a pen and scribbled on the back a second number and address. "This is Percy's number and this is where we are currently living."

She handed each card to Piper and Clarisse before standing up and hugging both women again.

"It was so good to see you again."

"You too." Piper grinned.

Clarisse was interrupted by a cranky whine. Annabeth watched as the redhead lifted up a small baby with puff of brown on her head. The little girl calmed down once she was settled in her mothers arms.

"Hi Denise," Annabeth cooed at the half asleep baby. Clarisse just propped the baby up on her lap and had Denise wave at Annabeth.

Annabeth pouted as she left. She had a meeting with the Architecture Firm soon and she couldn't afford to miss it. As she lifted her bag to her shoulder she caught a glance at her hand and smiled when she saw the ring.

She had never been happier.

xXxXx

Okay, so I decided to continue this story for now. No promises but I like it.

I will also keep the chapters short since I will update more that way. If you want longer chapters then I have other stories you can read. Some of them have over 4000 words a chapter.

Review for cookies

Lilac ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon….

xXxXx

Annabeth shifted awkwardly outside her boyfr-erm, fiance's parents house. She had been here countless times before but today she was extra nervous. She knew Percy already told his mother everything. They told each other everything.

So why was she so nervous?

Sally liked her, she was sure of it. And she thought Paul liked her too. Maybe it was because she was now going to officially be their daughter.

No, that was stupid. They already saw her as a daughter.

Maybe it was because Percy wasn't here yet.

Yeah.

That was it. One of the kids Percy worked with was never picked up so the son of Poseidon had no watch her until her mom or dad came.

Taking a deep breath the daughter of Athena knocked on the door to Sally and Paul's new house. She was glad they moved out of that small apartment and brought a house together. Even though it was now further away from where Percy and Annabeth lived they were happy for the older couple.

A cute little boy opened the door. He had wide brown eyes and sandy brown curls on top of his head. The boy perked up when he saw who it was and flung himself at her.

"Annie! Mommy! Annie's here!"

Annabeth chuckled and lifted the boy up, "look how big you've gotten."

The boy just grinned and showed off his nonexistent muscles. "Daddy takes me to the gym. I work out with him."

"Is that right?" Annabeth asked amused.

The little boy nodded.

"Come on Ben, invite her in." Sally said as she entered the doorway.

Ben nodded and squirmed out of her arms. "Come on!" he said pulling her into the house. "I have to show you what Gigi and I made today. Gigi" he yelled.

A moment later a cute brunette toddler came running in. She giggled when she saw Annabeth and grabbed the older girl's hand.

"Where's Percy?" Ben asked as he pulled her into the living room where a tower of blocks lay.

Annabeth kneeled by the tower and admired the architecture the two little kids managed. "He's coming soon, don't worry. He just got held up at work for a while."

Ben frowned, not really understanding. Gigi just sat by the tower and started adding to it. Ben decided to join her after a moment.

Sally was grinning at her. "So? Let me see."

Annabeth got up and held out her hand. She and Sally admired it for a while.

"So what have you decided yet?"

"Percy wants it by the ocean." Annabeth said as she thought back to what Percy told her last night. "I just want it outside so I mean, the ocean it a great place. What do you think?"

"I think the ocean is great. Plus it will make Percy so happy."

Percy arrived about half an hour later and they all ate dinner and celebrated their engagement.

Annabeth still couldn't figure out what had her so worried.

That is until Sally asked, "So Annabeth, how did your dad take this?"

Oh yeah…. She should probably tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon….

xXxXx

"How come Nico get's to be your best man?" Jason whined as he pouted at his cousin.

Nico looked up from the little boy in his arms and raised an eyebrow at that, "Are you serious?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Well you were the best man at Nico's wedding and I'm going to be the best man at yours once you get the balls to propose so it's only fair Nico gets a chance too. Besides, you're still one of my groomsmen."

"Hear that Alex, Percy loves us more than he does Jason," Nico cooed to the sleeping infant. Alex just cuddled closer to Nico and made a small sound. Nico chuckled and placed the baby back in his stroller with his identical twin brother. He looked up at Percy and smiled, "I would be honored to be your best man. And don't worry Jason, since I have two kids and you have none I could really use your help."

Jason scowled at that, "I'll marry Piper eventually and have kids with her. We don't want to rush things."

"It's been six years Jason. You're definitely not rushing anything." Percy said.

"You can't talk," Nico said giving Percy a stern look. "You were with Annabeth longer than he was with Piper."

Percy huffed, "Well I'm sorry not all of us can run away to Europe, spend four years falling in love all over again with no care in the world, not have to worry about the future, then come back engaged, get married and adopt twins."

Nico crossed his arms, "You make it sound like we ran away and lived like two crazy in love teenagers until we decided we wanted to settle down."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Is that not what you did?"

"How can you criticizes us! Leo and Calypso did the same thing but they only came back because he knocked her up. At least we came back willingly." Nico huffed.

"Enough, we're not here he criticize you Nico. We're here for Percy." Jason said.

"How did you propose anyways?" Nico asked changing the subject.

Percy blushed, "Well I already had the ring and I was waiting for the right time. Annabeth and I were actually out on a camping trip with some of our college friends and coworkers. I proposed at the top of a mountain during a sunset."

"Wow, I never knew you were so cheesy Jackson," Jason said.

"Shut up Grace."

Jason and Nico laughed at Percy's expense.

"Well I think you're perfect for each other. You're not going find anyone better," Nico said, "You're lucky Annabeth decided to settle for you."

"I just realized, you're all horrible friends."

Jason wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulder, "We're family, we can be as horrible as we want but you're still stuck with us."

"Great," Percy said sarcastically.

"You can't complain. You're just as bad as him Percy. I had to deal with both of you. You only have to deal with Jason." Nico said.

Jason crossed his arms with a pout.

They were interrupted by a soft cry. Nico sighed tiredly and lifted up Alex's brother and rocked him gently. The boy calmed down and contently rested in his arms.

"You know, Alex and Caden are pretty quiet." Jason remarked.

"Well they are sons of Hades." Nico said. "They're pretty easy compared to most babies." he hesitated for a second, "Can you hold him? I need to head to the bathroom."

Before Percy could answer Caden was being placed in his arms, "Mind his head, he isn't strong enough to hold it up on his own." Nico reached back in the stroller and took Alex before placing the other baby in Jason's arms. "They'll start crying once they notice I'm gone but just make some funny faces at them and it will be fine."

Needless to say when Nico came back out of the bathroom Percy and Jason had made the decision to never had kids. Both boys were screaming their little heads off and Jason was somehow covered in spit up.

Nico just rolled his eyes at the other two mens incompetence. He took the twins back into his arms and they immediately stopped crying.

Percy just crossed his arms but couldn't help smile at how happy Nico looked with the two little babies and how cute the babies were.

He imagined Annabeth and him with a couple of kids. Maybe a little girl with her pretty princess hair and his eyes and a little boy with his hair and her eyes.

Maybe kids weren't such a bad idea.

xXxXx

Review for cookies!

Just wondering? Anyone actually reading this? If so please review.

Lilac ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon….

xXxXx

Annabeth sighed and took a deep breath before knocking on the door to her dad's house. She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips when she saw the sandy haired man she loved so much.

"Hi dad."

Frederick Chase grinned and pulled the blonde into his arms. "Come in, come in." He pulled away and motioned for his daughter to enter the house.

A pretty Asian woman poked her head out of the kitchen and perked up when she saw Annabeth.

"What brings you all the way out here? Come in the kitchen, I was just about to start dinner. Would you like something specific?"

Annabeth shook her head, "I actually have some news for you guys."

Annabeth watched as her usher her inside. "Please sit. Is Percy coming too?"

The blonde shook her head. "He's actually the reason I came. He asked me to marry him. And I said yes." she waited for a reaction but frowned when all she received was grins. She frowned, "What?"

"Percy came to us a while ago to ask for your hand. I know you don't need our permission but we gave it to him anyways." Frederick said.

Annabeth stared at them numbly. "What?"

Mrs. Chase laughed and pulled Annabeth inside and had her sit at the counter. "Well since you're here you can help with dinner. The boys should be home soon and they will love to see you again so please stay the night."

Annabeth hesitated, "I never really told Percy I was leaving."

"That's alright. You can call him if you want and tell him or you can go. At least stay for dinner."

"Okay, I'll stay the night. I think Percy was going to volunteer at the local horse ranch late tonight anyways."

xXxXx

Thank you all for the reviews guys. I've decided to make this story a request story so if you have something you want to see or anything just put it in the reviews. Also review with what you think about my story so I know if you want me to continue.

Lilac ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon….

xXxXx

Piper grinned at Annabeth as the blonde let her and Jason into the small apartment.

"We're all in the kitchen," Annabeth told her as she took off her shoes. Piper and Jason made their way to the small kitchen. "I can't wait until we can find a bigger house. We've been looking around but there are no good houses on sale."

"There are good houses on sale. My architecture fiancee is too picky for any of those houses." Percy chuckled from the dining table. "'The roof is slanted' and 'the foundation is awful'. I'm lucky though. It's an investment in our future so we should have the best. It's annoying though."

"Stop pouting," Nico said as he and Clarisse looked up from what they were looking at.

"We should get rid of her." Clarisse mumbled as she crossed off one of the names on the list.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as he sat down next to them.

"We're working on the guest list." Percy responded.

"We?" Nico, Clarisse and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

Percy huffed and pouted. "I helped."

Nico cleared his throat and sighed, "Percy. Saying that you want a small wedding doesn't really help."

Jason and Piper laughed and patted Percy on the head.

"You picked a keeper Annabeth," Piper joked, earning a glare from a certain son of Poseidon.

Annabeth chuckled and kissed Percy on the lips, "They didn't mean that baby," she cooed. Percy just scowled at her.

Clarisse interrupted them. "So Chiron, Reyna, Frank and Hazel. Who else?"

"My parents and Percy's parents." Annabeth inputted.

"Don't forget Ben and Gigi." Percy said.

"And Bobby and Matthew."

Clarisse and Nico quickly wrote down all the names, careful to put the guests on the correct paper.

"Jason, are you on Annabeth's side or Percy's?" Clarisse asked.

"Well he is Percy's groomsmen so I'm putting him down on his side."

"Piper, you're on Annabeth's side." Clarisse said.

Annabeth thought for a second. "Which side did you put Chiron, Reyna, Frank and Hazel on?"

"Hazel and Reyna are on your side and Chiron and Frank are on Percy's. We can change it if you want."

"No, that's fine." Annabeth said. She was interrupted by knocking.

"Who's that?" Nico asked confused.

"Our other bridesmaids and groomsmen." Percy said, getting up to answer the door.

"Oh. You never said anything. Who is it?" Piper asked.

Annabeth sighed, "You don't know them. They're some of our college friends."

Percy entered back into the room with four other people. A short haired brunette with pale skin and wide hazel eyes. Next to her was a long haired blonde with bright blue eyes and a rather large bosom.

Behind them were two dark haired men. One with green eyes and facial stubble and the other with dark skin and eyes.

"Let's move to the living room. It's a bit bigger." Percy suggested.

Once they gathered all their belongings and moved to the living room they settled down throughout the room. Nico and Clarisse were on the loveseat by the table so that they could write easily. Everyone else were scattered throughout the room and around the table.

"Guys, these are our college friends. This is Sadie, Annabeth's former roommate," Percy said pointing at the short haired brunette. "and this is Hilary." He pointed at the blonde girl. He pointed at the dark skinned man next, "This is Damian and next to him is my former roommate Cory." he turned to his friends. "These are my cousin Nico and Jason. Nico's actually going to be my best man. And these are Clarisse and Piper, they are Annabeth's cousins. Clarisse is Annabeth's maid of honor."

Cory pouted, "Aww! I thought I got to be your best man!" he frowned.

Percy chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry. Nico is like my little brother."

"Okay! Let's get planning!" Annabeth said clapping her hands together earning a lot of moans.

xXxXx

Review for more

Lilac ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon….

xXxXx

Nico really didn't like Percy and Annabeth's college friends. They were all still gathered in the livingroom while Percy and Annabeth were talking to a priest about possible dates for the wedding.

Clarisse, that traitor, offered to assist the duo leaving Nico all alone to deal with the guest list. Let's face it. Piper and Jason were absolutely no help. Jason and Piper were always travelling to build shrines so they hardly knew anyone at camp.

Percy and Annabeth's college friends didn't really help as all they did was say a whole bunch of names of people he'd never met or heard of.

After a while Nico sighed and put the list down. They could finish once Percy and Annabeth returned.

Piper cleared her throat. "So, how did you guys meet Percy?"

The dark skinned man, Damian, answered. "He was in a couple of my classes and he volunteered with me to go on a trip to help hurt sea animals."

Nico chuckled. Of course Percy would help injured sea animals.

"Well I met Annabeth through yoga." Hilary said.

Cory turned to Nico and scowled. "How did you meet Percy?"

Nico raised an eyebrow at that, "He's my cousin."

"I don't believe you." Cory huffed. Sadie slapped him across the back of his head and sent Nico an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about him. He's just jealous that Percy chose you to be best man over him." she told him.

"It's okay. Jason, Percy and I already had a plan at who would be our best man. I had Jason as my best man for my wedding, and Percy's going to be Jason's best man once Jason gets the balls to propose to Piper."

That comment earned him a glare and scowl from Jason and a bright red face from Piper.

Sadie suddenly looked disappointed. "You're married?"

"It will be three months tomorrow." Jason said happily.

"Aren't you a bit young to be married? What are you? Like 18?" Hilary asked.

Jason and Piper burst out in giggles at that while Nico glared at the blonde. "I'm 21 for your information."

"Still, isn't that rushing things a bit? You haven't even started your life yet and you want to be held down for the rest of it?" Sadie said.

Jason frowned at that, "You don't know Nico. How dare you say something like that to him. Percy and Annabeth are young too. Are you going to tell them that you think they are too young to get married?"

Sadie was saved a faint crying sound. Nico sighed, it didn't sound like either of his boys so he assumed it was Clarisse's daughter.

"Nico, can you get her!" Clarisse called from the kitchen.

Clarisse trusted Nico more than anyone else in the room. The fact that he had two babies of his own helped that fact.

Nico stood and made his way to Percy and Annabeth's bedroom. He made his way to the bed and picked up the fussy little girl. His two boys were still fast asleep but that didn't surprise him. They were younger than Denise and they slept like the dead, much like Nico did.

Nico put Denise on the bed and quickly changed her diaper before carrying her out on his hip.

He threw the diaper away and washed his hands before going to the kitchen. Clarisse was already ready with a bottle.

"How's the guest list going?" Clarisse asked.

"Don't be surprised if none of them actually make it to the wedding." was all Nico said.

Clarisse chuckled and tested the bottle before tossing it to Nico. He gave the bottle to Denise and watched as she hungrily began eating.

"She should be close to walking, right?" Nico asked as the made their way back to the living room. Percy and Annabeth had returned and were in a deep conversation with their college friends. All talking stopped when they noticed Nico and Clarisse.

Annabeth held up her arms. "Can I feed her? Please!"

Nico slowly sat down so he wouldn't disturb Denise and Clarisse said "She is very picky about who feeds her." she turned to Nico. "I was wondering if you could babysit tonight. Chris and I love her and all but she doesn't sleep through the night and Chris has this important meeting tomorrow."

"This isn't like you. You usually give me a few days prior notice." Nico said.

"It was a last minute decision to put Chris in. We found out this morning."

"Well good for him. Tell him congratulations." Nico sighed. "I guess I can take her. But you owe me."

Clarisse thanked him and then returned her attention to the group.

Annabeth was still pouting but Percy stepped up, "So the date is going to be August 18 at Montauk."

"Your birthday?" Jason asked.

"And the day we started dating." Annabeth inputted.

Everyone grinned at that.

It was a perfect date.

xXxXx

Okay, so I kind of really wanted to make Nico and Clarisse get along and have them help each other out with the others kids and stop judging me! I thought it would be cute. I like Clarisse.

Yay! Thanks for all the reviews. I updated because of that. Anyways.

More reviews = more updates

What do you want to see next chapter? Seeing the bridesmaids pick out their dresses or maybe some catfights between Hilary and Piper

Lilac ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon….

And yes, all of their college friends are mortal. Also, no Sadie is not from Kane Chronicles.

xXxXx

"Annabeth wants four long tables for the guests and a table for the main people in the front." Clarisse said, writing something down in her little booklet.

Piper sighed and crossed her arms, "This isn't going to be extremely nerdy, is it?" she asked sadly.

"Of course it is. Annabeth is a nerd and Percy is a dork." Sadie inputted helpfully.

Hilary frowned, "Why do you think this is going to be nerdy?"

Piper almost groaned when she answered. "The four tables will be labeled Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw and our table will be known as the head table."

Hilary thought for a second. "I don't get it."

"Have you read Harry Potter?" Piper asked.

"You mean, that magic book?"

Clarisse resisted the urge to punch the other girl in the face.

They were currently in a flowershop. The four bridesmaids were in one corner while Annabeth picked something she would like.

Percy and her decided on a blue wedding. Annabeth decided white was overrated and since blue was such a big part of Percy's life they decided on that color.

Annabeth still wanted her white wedding gown though.

The blonde future bride approached them with a vase filled with a blue orchids with purple tips.

"What do you think?" she asked.

They were quite pretty in Piper's opinion. She frowned though, it didn't seem to fit in with their current plans for the wedding.

"There's too much purple. Maybe instead of purple and blue we find something white and blue. That way we stay with the color theme you set up." Piper inputted.

Hilary frowned at her and turned to Annabeth, "Well we haven't bought anything yet for the current color scheme. We can always change it so it's purple and blue."

"I'm with Piper. The purple drowns out the blue." Clarisse said.

Annabeth thought for a second before nodding. "You're right. More white and less purple. Sorry Hilary."

Once Annabeth's back was turned so she could look at more flowers Piper turned to Hilary and childishly stuck her tongue out at her.

Hilary just huffed and scowled, "Haven't you ever heard the saying that the bride is always right? We're supposed to agree with her. Who cares about a stupid color scheme. I say the more colorful the better."

"You would say that." Piper just huffed turning away.

Hilary sat fuming in the corner while Sadie spoke up. "Hey, Hil. Do you know where we put that photo album of our college years? Damian says that they need it."

Hilary thought for a second before shrugging. She brightened up for a second and grinned.

"It should be on the bookshelf near your plastic cat."

Sadie scowled at the mention of the cats before nodding, "thanks. We need to give it to them next time we see them."

"Why do you need the photo album?" Clarisse asked curiously.

Neither girl answered causing the two demigods to glare at them.

Thankfully no one was murdered in that flower shop that day.

Bad news, when they came back with Percy and the boys there was no promises that the flower shop could stay murder free and in one piece.

xXxXx

Review for cookies and cake

Also ask me questions in the reviews too. I'll answer them at the top :)

Lilac ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

xXxXx

Percy had decided that he wanted to surprise Annabeth with a video montage of them. Baby photos and everything.

He was quickly regretting it.

"He ate a blue crayon when he was seven?" Nico asked Sally as she showed him a photo album.

Jason lifted up a different book and held out a photo, "Apparently he ate more than just crayons. What is that? A table."

Percy groaned, "Okay, maybe this video thing was a bad idea."

Damian shook his head as he lifted a photo of Percy and some guy he didn't recognize. "Hey, who's this?"

Percy leaned over and took the photo. A grin passed over his lips. "This is one of my best friends, Grover. He's in the middle of a project that helps clean up earth and saving the wildlife. I think he's in Africa right now protecting the wild elephants with his wife and a team."

Nico shook his head. "Juniper is in Africa alone right now. She's training the new recruits before she joins him in China."

Jason sighed, "Good luck to them. China's really bad with poaching."

"That's amazing," Cory said shocked. "He's incredible."

Percy grinned, "He really is. He'll be at the wedding. I'll introduce you."

"That's a weird name for camp." Damian said as he lifted up a photo of Percy and Annabeth. They were both in shorts and their orange camp shirts. Percy had an arm around her shoulders and a dorky grin on his face. Annabeth was rolling her eyes at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Well it's a weird camp." Nico mumbled, earning a laugh from Percy and a nod from Jason.

Cory frowned at him, "You mean you went to the same amazing camp Percy and Annabeth went to? The one that they can't stop talking about?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah."

Jason chuckled, "All they could talk about was each other. It was pretty annoy. Sweet, but annoying."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sally got up and invited the four girls at the door in.

Clarisse, Piper, Sadie and Hilary entered the room and crowded around the table. Sadie and Piper each plopping a photo album on the table.

"Nico? Where'd you put the boys?" Clarisse asked as she pulled a giggling little girl into her arms.

Nico blinked and frowned. "Oh, well Hazel is in town for Frank's job and offered to take them to the zoo."

"Hazel and Frank are in town? How come no one told me!" Percy pouted.

Nico frowned, "Well Hazel and Frank should be done with the zoo. I can call them to come here."

"Yes! We can work on choosing a menu together. Hazel has a fantastic palette." Percy grinned.

"Oh thank the gods. I don't think I could handle you and Annabeth choosing a menu." Jason joked, though part of him wasn't kidding.

"I know. I think Annabeth and him have grown so accustom to Annabeth's cooking that they don't know good cooking when it bites them in the face." Piper added in. "However we don't have menus for the food and Annabeth isn't here so the food will have to wait."

That earned her a glare from a certain son of Poseidon.

That got Jason thinking. "Do you think your dad will come?" he asked.

Damian frowned, "Why wouldn't Paul come?"

The demigods all stared at Damian confused. Clarisse spoke up, "Paul is Percy's step father."

Nico turned to Percy, "Your dad came to my wedding. If he came to mine there's no doubt he'll go to yours."

Percy smiled and relaxed a bit. "You're right."

Nico yelped as Percy wrapped an arm around him and hugged him. "See, this is why you're my best man. You reassure me. Also your wedding turned out so perfect."

Nico scowled and glared at Piper at that comment. "Yeah, well when the goddess of love decides to take it upon herself to plan and direct my wedding I wouldn't be so surprised."

Piper held her arms up in surrender, "I swear I have no control over my mother's actions."

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled out of Percy's arms. He got up and left to call his sister.

Percy frowned as his eyes scanned the photos on the table. He lifted up a photo and stared sadly at the image. "I forgot about this." he gave a sad smile.

Clarisse took the picture and wore the same sad smile.

"You know, at one point I considered him a close friend." Clarisse said. "He was one of the only people who didn't put up with my bull."

Cory took the photo, "Who is this? And is that you? You look so little." he said in awe.

Percy just chuckled, "Well I was twelve. The boy with me was named Luke."

Cory looked up and frowned, "Was?"

"He died when I was 16." Percy said in a tone that said that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

He gasped as Nico, who was back from the bathroom, lifted the photo out of his hand from behind him.

"We should put this one in." he said. "I think Annabeth would want him there with you on your wedding day."

"I think putting it in would make her cry. I don't want to make her cry." Percy said.

"Well she's marrying you. She's going to be crying anyways."

That comment earned him a second hug. This one pulled him over the back of the couch and into his lap.

Nico let out a very unmanly squeak as he landed toppled over Percy.

"Jeez, if you wanted me in your arms so badly all you had to do was ask." Nico teased.

Unfortunately Percy just scowled at him and noogied the son of Hades on the head.

Nico skillfully rolled off of Percy's lap only to topple very ungracefully to the ground, taking a bunch of photos with him.

"I hate you." Nico huffed as he pulled a photo off his head.

Percy just chuckled and helped him up. "You squirm too much."

Nico didn't react. He was just staring at the photo in awe. "I don't remember taking this picture."

Percy frowned and took the photo. A smile crossed his face. It was an image of Bianca.

"Chiron takes a picture of every new camper who walks through. He keeps them in a book. It's his way of keeping track of everyone. After that quest… well he didn't need the picture anymore but he had thought you would. I told him that I would give it to you but you were so mad and then I forgot I had it."

Nico stroked the image softly. He didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner." Percy apologized.

Nico sniffed and tried to hold back tears.

"Are you okay?"

Nico shook his head.

Jason stood up and offered him a hand. "Come on. Let's take a walk. Okay?"

Nico allowed Jason to lead him outside.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"That was quick." Percy mumbled as he answered the door. But it wasn't Nico or Jason at the door.

He was met with a little baby being shoved in his arms.

xXxXx

Sorry it's so long. I was going to cut it in half but decided not to.

Please review :)

Lilac ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

xXxXx

Percy carefully adjusted his arms so he could hold the baby he was just handed better. He glared at the couple in front of him but the effect was ruined by the cute infant crying in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" Percy demanded at Hazel and Frank as they invited themselves in. "I had to hear it from Nico!"

Frank and Hazel sat down in the spot Percy and Nico had vacated.

"Sorry, I would have thought Leo told you. He tells everyone everything." Frank said.

"Leo? He's-,"

"Right here," Leo said as he entered the house with Calypso and a little girl.

Percy was frowning and scowling and making all sorts of grumpy expressions.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!" He glared at Leo, again the effect was ruined by the baby in his arms.

"Sorry, we forgot. But, hey. Congrats on proposing. I knew you had the balls to do it." Leo grinned.

Calypso scowled at Percy and gave him a dark look. "You couldn't have waited a couple more months, could you."

Percy pouted, how come she looked scary while she held a baby but Percy just looked ridiculous?

Piper looked at them surprised, "Why are you here?"

Leo chuckled, "Well Frank and I work together. If all goes well we open a branch here and can stay close to you."

"No, I mean here. Now?"

Leo sat down next to her and grinned. "We were at the zoo. I thought Nico told you."

"Nico just said Hazel and the boys were at the zoo." Percy said sitting back down. "He said you and Frank were staying with him."

"He has a huge house. He's letting us stay there too." Calypso said.

"Nico's rich?" Sadie asked, intrigued.

"I'm kind of jealous of this little guy. Both his parents make good money." Percy said cooing at the little boy in his arms. He looked up, "Which one is he?"

"That one's Alex. Frank has Caden." Hazel said.

"Damn, did they have to be identical? I feel bad whenever I can't tell them apart." Percy pouted.

Alex let out a nice loud fart on Percy's lap and suddenly all Percy could smell was poop.

"Hazel! He smells bad!"

Clarisse stood and took the baby into her arms. Her own daughter was playing on the floor with Leo and Calypso's daughter.

"I'd have you change him but that's not fair to him." Clarisse took the sobbing little boy out of Percy's arms and disappeared into the bedroom.

Percy pouted at Frank until the Chinese man rolled his eyes and gave him Caden. Percy grinned and happily began bouncing the little boy. Caden made a face before spitting up all over Percy's shirt.

Hazel chuckled and took the baby away from Percy. "They really don't like you, do they?" she asked, amused.

Percy just pouted and glared at the baby as if betrayed. Caden just cuddled contently into Hazel's arms, not caring that he was breaking Percy's heart.

"Where's Nico anyways?" Hazel asked.

"Don't worry. He and Jason just stepped out for a bit." Piper said.

"Where's Annabeth?" Calypso asked.

"Shopping. I was going to make her a surprise photo montage but it's not working." Percy said.

"We are doing it. Don't worry Percy, she'll love it."

Hilary cleared her throat and the demigods were reminded that the college friends were still there.

Percy blushed, "Sorry. Guys, this is my cousin and Nico's sister, Hazel. Next to her is her boyfriend Frank. This is Leo and his wife Calypso and their daughter Amber. Guys, these are some of my college friends. Sadie, Hilary, Cory and Damian."

Leo grinned at them, "Hey!"

"Hi," Cory said. They all looked up as Jason and Nico returned a couple minutes later.

"Hey, we should go out tonight for dinner since we're all in town together." Percy said suddenly.

Jason grinned and wrapped an arm around Piper. "We're in." Piper said as she leaned into her boyfriend's arms. She giggled as Jason kissed he cheek and forced his way onto her seat so that he could sit comfortably with his girlfriend on his lap.

Nico sat next to Hazel and took Caden, who had started crying and reaching for Nico the second he saw him, into his arms. The baby giggled and grinned at his daddy and gripped him tightly.

Hazel gave the baby a pout, "I wasn't that bad."

Nico chuckled, "He just missed me."

Clarisse, who had returned and was sitting back near her daughter, Calypso and Amber. Alex was on his stomach reaching and grabbing at the toys Amber and Denise were playing with. He just grabbed the closest toy and put it in his mouth, sucking on the toy vigorously.

"Dinner sounds fun." Clarisse said. "Chris and I could definitely use an night out. Although Denise will have to come with us."

"Amber will be there so they can play together." Calypso said, smiling at the three babies on the floor next to her. Leo cheered and grinned.

"I'm in too." Hilary said excitedly. Damian, Sadie and Cory nodded in agreement.

Percy turned to Hazel and Frank, "How about you guys?"

"Definitely." Frank grinned as he wrapped an arm around Hazel and kissed her cheek. "We haven't had a night out in forever."

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Can't. We're taking the boys to visit their grandparents. It's my mother-in-law's 50th birthday. Unless you want to switch and visit my mother-in-law in my place. A four hour road trip with two infants who can sleep anywhere but in the car and then an uninterrupted twelve hours with the devil herself before we go to hell and meet the devil himself. Dad wants us to stay a whole day. He says, and I quote, 'bonding with children is very important at this young age.' Then we return to the in-laws where my sister-in-laws, all five of them and my brother-in-laws, all three of them, will be there. Then we party and then in the morning we have another four hour road trip back here." Nico huffed and held Caden closer to him, a scowl on his face.

Percy frowned, "You didn't tell me you were leaving for three days."

Nico shrugged, "I told Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Calypso. They're supposed to be feeding the dog and the cat while we're gone."

"And we will. Don't worry." Leo said, not reassuring Nico one bit.

Nico rolled his eyes.

Percy just pouted at the fact no one told him anything. He went to Sally and began sulking. Sally just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Annabeth is willingly marrying you." Piper said.

xXxXx

Review for cookies!

Lilac ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

xXxXx

Piper glared and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe those stupid mortals tagged along on their get together. How rude of them! Percy didn't even invite them. They just barged in and there was no way Percy would tell them they couldn't go!

They were currently at a pub drinking beers and eating burgers. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Denise, Chris, Leo, Calypso, Amber, Cory, Damian, Hilary, Sadie, Percy and Annabeth gathered around one very long table.

Annabeth had been surprised when she had arrived but joy quickly overcame her emotions and she was enjoying a conversation with Hazel and Calypso and was cuddling Amber.

Piper was fuming though. She had been booted to the end of the table with Hilary, Sadie and Cory. Damian was in the seat she should have been in next to Jason.

She put on a fake smile and turned towards Hilary, "So, are you watching your figure? Is that why you're eating a salad?"

"Well actually, I don't particularly like burgers." Hilary said. "What about you? Why are you eating a salad."

"I'm a vegetarian."

Hilary made a face. "Oh, you're one of those kinds of people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hilary didn't answer, she just looked over at Jason and turned back to Piper. "So, how close are you and you're little blond hunk? He's just my type."

Piper scowled at that, "We're very close. And he would never leave me for a whore like you."

Hilary made a face. "Excuse me! Who are you calling a whore."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be stupid as well." Piper frowned, that was mean of her to say. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

Hilary huffed and wrinkled her nose at Piper. Sadie tried her luck with Piper.

"So that cute Italian. Nico, right?"

Piper turned and stared at her shocked. She nodded. "What about him?"

"How serious is the relationship he's in?"

Piper just stared at the woman, "He's married!"

"Yeah, but marriages fail." She pointed out.

"He's very much in love. Plus they have two kids. Little infants." Piper stressed.

"I'm sure his wife wouldn't mind the custody of the kids." Sadie said.

Piper was starting to really dislike Sadie. "Nico loves those little boys. He would never give them up. Especially for someone like you."

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

On the other end of the table sat Damian and Jason. Jason was slightly annoyed that the mortal chose to sit in that seat next to him before Piper did but he didn't complain.

"So, how are you today?" Jason asked awkwardly.

Damian shifted, "Good."

"So, um... "

"..."

And with that Jason and Damian didn't speak for the rest of the night.

xXxXx

Review with what you want so I know what I should write.

More Drama, less drama, more Percabeth, more anything

Lilac ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I am broke :(

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

Well I have some people asking for MORE drama and some people asking for LESS drama. Can you guys make up your minds please?

As for Will, don't worry. He's alive and well. The reason why I haven't put him in yet is because he isn't really friends with Percy or Annabeth. He'll be in the wedding and maybe some other important events. Plus he's a doctor so he has a very weird and busy schedule. Same with Chris, he isn't really friends with either Annabeth or Percy either. I'll put them in this chapter for you though.

xXxXx

Percy groaned and flopped down on his soft couch. He grabbed the closest pillow and cuddled it while he watched his fiancee sit down to go over wedding plans.

"I don't think our friends like each other very well." Annabeth sighed sadly.

Percy frowned, he had noticed that too. Piper and Hilary and Sadie especially. He didn't want to say anything but if their friends didn't get along then their wedding wouldn't go as smoothly as they would have liked.

After that dinner a couple nights ago and then again this morning. They were picking out a restaurant to cater their food and suddenly Piper and Hilary had their drinks poured on the other.

They had both claimed it was an accident but even Percy was smart enough to know something was up.

"Well Nico should be back soon anyways. I want us all to have one nice night. All of our friends before Leo and Frank and Hazel and Calypso leave. Hopefully dinner today won't be a complete disaster." Annabeth said.

Hazel and Leo graciously offered up Nico's house for a going away party. Annabeth had a suspicion Nico had no idea about it but what was done was done.

Hopefully Leo and Hazel and their significant others would be back soon. That time to stay.

Percy wrapped an arm around his fiancee and pulled her onto his lap. "Let's relax a bit. Tonight is going to be hell."

Annabeth actually agreed to that.

xXxXx

Nico's eye twitched as he saw bright lights flashing from inside his house. He scowled and crossed his arms. "Why did I ever think leaving Leo and Hazel in charge of our house would be a good idea?"

Will chuckled as he parked the car in their garage. They both got out of the car and grabbed a baby each. They decided to leave their luggage for now and made their way into the house.

The house was a mess. There were people everywhere and food on the ground and it looked like a party. A party neither of the house's owners agreed to.

"Valdez!" Nico yelled.

An instant later a guilty looking Latino appeared in front of them. "It was Annabeth's idea and you know how you can't say no to the bride." he chuckled nervously, awkwardly looking for a possible escape route.

There was none.

He was saved however when Alex, the baby in Will's arms, began grabbing at Leo and gurgled.

"Well it seem's like my son likes you. You lucked out for now. There will be consequences though." Will said as he drew the baby's attention back to himself.

On the other side of the house Clarisse and Calypso were enjoying alcohol, something they hadn't had in a long time due to their little girls. Now, however, their daughters don't rely on breastmilk so they can drink to their hearts content.

Leo and Chris had no problem being the sober parent that night. Especially after knowing everything their wives did for their little girls.

Leo, who was recovering from his near death experience, gathered his daughter in his arms and held her as he searched for someone to entertain him. He grinned when he saw Piper and Jason.

"Hey guys!"

The duo turned and smiled at him. "Hi Leo. Hi Amber." Piper cooed at the little girl as she took her into her own arms. Leo pouted for a moment but decided to let Amber spend some quality time with her Aunt.

He turned to Jason and found the blond in a conversation with Damian. They seemed to have reached a middle ground about mythology and were sharing stories.

Leo rolled his eyes and inserted himself in their conversation by correcting Jason and telling a couple jokes.

Piper just sighed and carried Amber over to Chris and Denise.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Leo already gave up?"

Piper just shrugged and sat next to him. She didn't know him very well and wanted to change that.

"This is a nice house." Chris said looking up. "I hope some day Clare and I can buy something like this. It has a nice backyard and has enough room for us to expand our family even further."

Piper smiled, she agreed, the house was nice. "You and Clarisse are thinking about more children?"

Chris nodded, "We want our kids to be around the same age so they have someone to play with."

Piper sighed and chuckled, "Yeah, I think I would have liked to grow up with a brother or a sister. Either a younger one to boss around or a older one to look up to."

Their conversation was halted as Will came over to them and put his little boys on the floor with the girls and sat down next to Piper and Chris.

Chris frowned, "Dude, you look awful."

Will raised an eyebrow at that. "Thanks," he said dryly.

"I didn't mean like that." Chris apologized.

Will shook his head. "No, it's okay. I've just had a long week. I had been working extra hours at the hospital so I don't have to make up as much when I come back. However because of that I've been coming home late. Nico works at night so I have to wake up for the boys whenever they cry and then two whole uninterrupted days with our parents. And to top it all off Caden decided to swallow some of my mother's jewelry that she stupidly left out." Will groaned and slumped against Chris. His eyes closing.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me." Chris complained lightly. Him and Will had been friends at camp so he didn't really mind. However Chris had a feeling that if Will fell asleep now he wouldn't wake up until tomorrow.

Will groaned and pouted.

Piper was about to get up to let Will and Chris catch up when she saw Nico approaching.

"Hey. Have you seen Percy? I have 'Important Best Man Stuff' to give him." Nico yawned as he held up an envelope.

"'Important Best Man Stuff'?" Piper asked.

"His words, not mine." Nico assured. "It's just photos and things he asked me to pick up from camp. Like some dumb pink scarf. I don't know what that's about." Nico froze, "I don't think I want to know what that's about."

He froze as someone casually bumped into him and ended up spilling her alcoholic drink all over the babies.

Nico turned to glare at Sadie but she was too busy leaning over to clean up the mess. Her backside pointed at Nico. He dress was also way too short, not that Nico notice.

"Hey! Watch it!" Will snapped tiredly as he got up and lifted Caden up. He lifted Alex into his other arm. "What is wrong with you?"

Sadie had the audacity to look offended. "It was an accident. Jeez. No need to be so uptight. Am I right Nico?"

Nico scowled as he lifted Denise into his arms. Amber was already safe in Chris' arms.

"I'm going to ask Calypso for her diaper bag so we can bathe her and change her clothes." Chris said as he took his daughter's own diaper bag and handed it to Nico.

"You can leave." Will told Sadie coldly. He didn't know the woman and yet she was acting completely inappropriately around his husband and four young babies.

Sadie sneered at him. "Who do you think you are? I was just having a nice conversation with Nico."

Nico gave her a weird look. "I'm married, you know that."

"Well she isn't here so obviously she doesn't care that much about you." Sadie said back.

Nico just looked at her as if she was an idiot, which she was starting to look like in his eyes. "I'm married to the man holding my kids. I'm gay."

With that Chris had returned with Leo, Amber and Amber's diaper bag and they were headed upstairs to bathe and dress their kids.

Sadie just stared shocked. Well since two men getting 'married' wasn't a real marriage she had no problem plotting to right Nico.

Hilary saw the look in her friend's eye. She had no problem with letting people get married to the people they loved and she had grown a new acceptance to Nico for being so brave.

She didn't like the look in Sadie's eyes and frowned. She knew Sadie felt like she was entitled to things she wanted because Sadie grew up like a princess. A deeply religious princess who used her religion as an excuse to be awful to people. Hilary was religious too but she knew that people misinterpreted the book incorrectly.

She didn't want Sadie to wreak Nico's family. Those little boys didn't need someone like Sadie ruining their lives.

She turned to Piper and had a feeling they had similar thoughts.

"Let's just keep an eye on her." Hilary said softly. "She sometimes goes overboard. She's not a bad person, she's just ignorant."

Piper nodded and offered the girl a small smile. "Sure."

"And I'm sorry about hitting on Jason earlier. That was rude of me. I was just upset."

Piper took a deep breath. "I understand. Truce?"

And with that, they shook hands.

xXxXx

So, what did you think. I'm so used to writing Solangelo and other slash but I'm trying not to put too much slash in this.

Also, I would like to say that any person who agrees with Sadie on gay marriage is free to leave. I'm not making Nico straight in this story and I hope you respect that. I have had the Solangelo warning up there since the beginning so you all should have known that it would have happened eventually.

Also, any awful homophobic comments will either be deleted or used for Sadie's script so by posting things like Gay people will rot in hell and fags are disgusting and you're gay for posting this will be helpful for me. It's always nice to have actual homophobes write lines for my stories homophobe so I don't have to.

I know a lot of you are okay with gay marriage so I'm not really talking to you but if you have some homophobic comment you want me to write or a pro-love comeback feel free to post them.

Also, I promise I will do more Percabeth. This story is supposed to be about them and even I want more Percabeth fluff. So what do you think? A date or maybe a flashback.

And I decided that I don't want all the mortals to be awful people. So just Sadie and possibly Cody. I don't know yet.

Please review :)

Lilac ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but if you tell me how I can I will be eternally grateful.

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

xXxXx

Sometimes Annabeth questioned her sanity. Today was no exception.

Percy, her fiance, was trying to stuff as many marshmallows as he could in his mouth and all Annabeth could think was, 'this is the man I am marrying'.

She didn't care though. She kind of found it funny and cute.

"Oh please Jackson." Jason said as he took his turn. Annabeth and Piper just watched in disgusted amusement.

"One." Jason said as he stuffed a big marshmallow in his mouth.

Percy held up four fingers and pointed to his full mouth. Jason just scowled and grabbed three more marshmallows and shoved them in his mouth. He gave Percy a victorious look as he shoved a fifth marshmallow in his mouth.

Piper gave both boys a disapproving look. It was just the four of them hanging out outside. They were supposed to make s'mores but somebody, Percy, forgot the graham crackers. Piper and Annabeth had no problem enjoying the Hershey's chocolate while Jason and Percy enjoyed their marshmallows.

"Don't look so proud of yourselves." Annabeth said softly as she popped some more chocolate in her mouth. "Remember that neither of you beat Nico's record of 7 marshmallows at once. And I'm sure by now he can fit even more."

Percy spit out his marshmallows onto the ground and scowled. "Yeah well Nico puts big things in his mouth all the time. He has practice."

That comment earned a slap from Annabeth and resulted in Jason choking on his five marshmallows.

"You're so vulgar." Piper huffed.

Percy just shrugged and popped a marshmallow in his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully before talking. "It's even says he doesn't have a gag reflex."

Jason recovered from choking and glared at Percy. He stood and patted himself down. "On that note I think it's time I headed out."

Piper nodded. "I'll go with you."

Percy and Annabeth nodded at them and watched them leave. Once they were gone Annabeth got off of her chair and sat next to Percy, stealing a marshmallow in the process.

"I miss the stars," Percy confessed as he looked up into the polluted city sky.

Annabeth nodded and sighed, she leaned back against him and sighed. "I feel like I never see you anymore. Ever since you proposed."

Percy agreed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Just think of it this way. Enjoy it now because soon you will be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Annabeth smiled and turned in his arms. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Percy grinned and kissed her. "You can't get rid of me."

Annabeth just grinned back. "I could kill you. I do know how to dispose of a dead body."

Percy pouted. "You wouldn't kill me. You love me too much."

Annabeth chuckled, "I do."

They would have stayed out there for the rest of the night but they knew they couldn't.

Reluctantly they cleaned up and went home.

 **xXxXx**

 ** **A bit of long awaited Percabeth. I'll do some more so don't worry.****

 ** ** **Review to help the homeless******

 ** ** ** **Lilac ;)********


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but if you tell me how I can I will be eternally grateful.

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

For the comments: After the war the monsters went into hiding and so that's why no monsters are attacking them.

xXxXx

"Definitely not pink!" Clarisse crossed her arms and scowled at the offending puffy pink dress Piper held out.

Piper pouted, "Why not?" She thought the dress was cute. It had a smooth pink top with a white dotted pattern. Then a puffy princess bottom. "I like it."

"I don't care. Annabeth said I got to choose the bridesmaid dresses and I will." Clarisse told her.

Annabeth nodded. "I did tell her that she got to choose the dress."

"I like this." Sadie said as she lifted a cream colored dress with a lacey top and a puffed out bottom.

"No, it's too white." Hilary said.

"It's cream, not white." Sadie said. "Then what do you like?" she huffed.

Hilary lifted up a red dress that barely covered anything. "It leaves nothing to the imagination." she said proudly.

"That's not a good thing." Piper said.

Clarisse sighed, "Well first of all, it has to be blue. And secondly, I have a daughter and I will not wear anything that inappropriate."

"I like this." Annabeth held up a pretty light blue dress that almost looked white. It had lace sleeves and a plain top. The bottom fluffed out into a tutu. There was a blue ribbon around the torso and a large bow on the back.

It was also way too small.

"Um, sweetie. No offense, we're skinny but we're not that skinny. If anything Denise would fit in that." Hilary said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I know. That's the point. It's for Denise, Gigi and Amber, my flower girls."

Piper grinned. "This dress is so adorable! Denise, Gigi and Amber are going to be the cutest things there!"

"Well we still have to find something for us." Clarisse said.

"And the boys." Piper said.

"Well the boys are getting black tuxes with white shirts. Their bow ties have to match our dresses though." Hilary said.

"We have to pick a bridesmaid dress first." Annabeth said.

xXxXx

"Go away," Nico slammed the door in their faces.

Percy pouted and knocked on the door again. Annabeth sighed and rang the doorbell. After dress shopping they decided to meet up all together. Since Nico had the biggest house they decided to meet there.

Unfortunately nobody told Nico this.

"Hurry up! These wedding books are heavy!" Hilary complained.

Percy took control of the doorbell and began pressing it excessively. Soon Nico opened the door annoyed and glared at Percy.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a meeting today?" he growled.

Percy shrugged. "We decided it last minute."

"Come on! It will be fun," Sadie added in.

Annabeth gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry about this. We'll order pizza."

Nico sighed and smiled at Annabeth. "It's okay. Come on in." he turned to the rest of the group and frowned. "Take off your shoes and be quiet."

He led them inside and began clearing a the table in the living room for everyone to put their wedding books.

Jason sat down and grinned. "So I was thinking that for the wedding there should be ice cream or brownies or some sort of snack passed out during the ceremony. Something to keep everyone occupied."

"It's only a half hour ceremony." Piper pointed out as she took a seat next to her boyfriend.

Annabeth smiled, "I like that idea. Especially to keep the kids occupied."

"We still have to choose a caterer." Clarisse inputted. "And flowers."

"And we need to finalize the guest list." Annabeth sighed.

"You know. I thought this would be more fun." Percy said.

Nico lifted up a basket of laundry and looked at Percy. "You want to be useful, fold these."

Percy pouted as Nico handed him the basket.

"If I had known you were coming I could have prepared. However since no one thought they would inform me I was sleeping instead of catching up on my chores." Nico huffed as he handed Jason a duster.

He frowned when he opened a cabinet next to the TV. "I need to run out to buy some diapers." he mumbled to himself.

"Where are the boys anyways?" Sadie asked. "And your 'husband', where's he?" she put finger parenthesis around husband.

Nico stared at her for a second before frowning. "Well first of all, my husband," he said, emphasising the word husband, "is at work. And the boys are sleeping."

Percy awed as he lifted up a tiny sock. "It's so little and cute." he cooed.

Nico rolled his eyes as Annabeth and Piper began cooing over the little sock as well.

"You're ridiculous."

xXxXx

Baby socks are adorable. It's a known fact.

Also at a wedding I went to they served ice cream during the actual wedding part and it was awesome.

Anyways. Sorry it took so long :)

Review telling me what you want or would like to see

More drama or less drama

Lilac ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but if you tell me how I can I will be eternally grateful.

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

xXxXx

"Yummy!" Percy grinned as he grabbed himself another mini cheese sandwich. He popped the snack in his mouth whole and chewed happily.

Annabeth was enjoying the wine tasting portion while Percy ate to his heart's desire.

The caterer, a young woman who looked like someone nobody with a brain would mess with, smiled at them. "So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing." Percy said as he grabbed a macaroni and cheese ball.

Annabeth nodded he agreement. "This food is so good."

Piper cleared her throat. "Guys, you said that about the last three caterers. You can only choose one."

Percy and Annabeth pouted at that. Percy was really a bad influence on Annabeth.

"Thank you for your time Miss Smith. We'll let you know." Jason said as he showed the caterer to the door. Nico's front door. Yes ,they invaded Nico's house. Again!

It turned out that Nico's house was unwilling the new HQ for the wedding planning. As the best man all Nico could do was glare and grudgingly agree.

Sadie, who had gotten her hands on Caden, was bouncing him on her lap. "What should we do now?" She asked, making sure Nico saw how good she was with Caden.

"Since everyone has RSVP'd we should start on the seating." Nico said as he put the reception halls setup on the table. Underneath the piece of paper was foam. "Clarisse and I made little flags of everyone coming yesterday." he put a little wooden box filled with toothpicks with different names taped to the top.

The hall had one long table in front of the dance floor and six circle tables behind the dance floor.

"Blue is Percy's guests and orange is Annabeth's." Clarisse said as she pulled out the Annabeth and Percy flag. She walked over to the board and stabbed Annabeth and Percy in the middle at the long table.

Annabeth grabbed the Clarisse flag and put it next to her flag followed by Piper, Hilary and Sadie on the end. Nico's flag was on Percy's side followed by Jason, Damian and Cory.

"This is going to be easy." Percy said as he dumped out the rest of the flags. He dug through until he found his parents and Annabeth's parents. He plotted them down at table one along with Chiron, Gleeson, Poseidon and Athena.

"We can't separate Coach Hedge and his wife." Jason said.

"Then who else, it's eight to a table?" Percy asked as Annabeth moved Gleeson to table 3 with Millie.

Annabeth put Chris, Will, Grover, Juniper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso at table 2.

The others quickly set to work placing everyone else.

Reyna, Thalia, Rachel, Tyson, Ella, Clovis, Malcolm, and Butch at table 4.

They put Ben, Gigi, Mathew, Bobby, Chuck, Travis, Connor (who were still children at heart) and Katie at table 5.

"Why don't you put Denise, Caden, Caden's brother and that little girl that Mexican guy and his model wife at that table?" Sadie asked, happy that she got to contribute.

"Well first of all Cadens brother is named Alex and the little girl is named Amber." Piper stated coldly, "And secondly, they are babies and need to be by someone who can feed them and look after them."

Sadie perked up at that. "Well since you're next to Percy and there's no room for these two little cuties, why don't you just let me look after them. I'm on the edge so I have enough room."

"Do you even know how to feed a baby?" Hilary asked as she took Caden. Caden babbled at her and grabbed her hair. He squealed as he attempted to grab more hair. He looked up at Hilary's face and grabbed at her face but it was too far away. He settled for grabbing more hair as he shook his hands and grinned at her happily. Hilary grinned at him and cooed at him.

"Careful. Piper lost a whole chunk of hair like that." Jason teased her.

Sadie huffed. "He doesn't like you. Give him back." She grabbed Caden and brought him back to her. Caden frowned at the lack of blonde hair in his hands toppled with the fact that some strange lady was manhandling him didn't end well.

Caden started screaming and crying. Nico decided to interfere and took Caden into his arms. He cradled him and bounced him slowly. "This is what you get for waking up early from your nap." Nico told the baby. Caden stopped crying after a moment and just cuddled closer to his daddy.

Sadie turned to Hilary and glared. "I can feed a baby." she turned to Nico. "He's hungry, right? I can feed him for you."

Nico frowned and sat down. "He's just tired."

"Well I can still take care of him at the wedding, right?"

Nico gave her a weird look. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm really good with kids."

Clarisse raised an eyebrow at the whole situation that just occurred. "Sure you are."

Sadie glared at her.

Nico cleared his throat, "No offense but I don't really know you and I don't feel comfortable leaving my kids with you." he said as he placed Caden next to his brother and Denise on the floor.

"Well are you free tonight? I know this really nice restaurant we can go to." Sadie asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Nico gave her a weird look. "Don't worry about it. Will's going to be there. He's going to look after Caden and Alex. He is their father after all."

"Yeah, but you're their father too. You should decide who you want them to be looked after." Sadie pushed.

"I choose my husband." Nico said, confused. "I married him and I trust him with our kids. Why would I choose anyone else."

"But it's not like you're actually married." Sadie said.

The room fell silent at that. "Excuse me? What did you say?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

"Sadie!" Damian gasped at her. "Of course they're actually married."

Sadie just laughed. "Guys, everyone knows that gay marriage isn't real marriage. Real marriage is between a man and a woman."

Nico growled at that. He glared at her. "Get out."

Sadie had the audacity to look shocked and confused. "What?"

"I said get out. This is my house. I will not have someone who harasses my children and makes fun of my marriage in here."

"Come on Nico. You know it's true." Sadie turned to the rest of the group, "Guys, why aren't any of you backing me up?" she huffed. "Cory! Come one! You're my ride. Tell him he's wrong and lets go."

Cory stood and cleared his throat. "Sadie, you're wrong. My aunts are gay and their marriage is just as equal as a hetero marriage. Please try to understand that."

Sadie huffed, "What are you saying?" when she realized no one was backing her up she huffed and stormed out.

"I should drive her home." Cory said, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll do it." Hilary said. "I should try to talk some sense into her."

Annabeth and Percy guiltily looked at Nico.

"Sorry, we didn't know she was like that." Annabeth apologized.

Nico sighed and grabbed Alex. He hugged the baby and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I should be used to it by now. I'm just really sleep deprived right now."

Percy got an idea. "How about Annabeth and I look after the twins tonight to apologize. You and Will can have the night just to yourself."

Annabeth nodded eagerly. "You deserve a night off."

Nico hesitated before nodding. "Sure. Let me just tell Will. He might be able to get off early."

Percy and Annabeth each took a twin and cooed at them until Nico came back with two large bags.

"Will's okay with it. As long as Annabeth is there it should be fine. Caden's bag is blue and Alex's bag is green. This is important because Caden is allergic to Alex's diaper cream and Alex needs the cream whenever you change his diaper or else he'll end up with a rash. Caden has a different cream in his bag that Alex is sensitive to. If you mess this up you are going to have two very unhappy babies all night long." Nico started.

Percy and Annabeth looked down at the two babies in their arms. They couldn't tell which one was which.

"They can't sleep through the night yet and when one wakes up the other will too. That doesn't mean that they're both hungry. Caden usually wakes up first so feed him first. Alex more times then not will go back to sleep and wake up in a couple hours waking Caden in the process. Feed him then. Make sure to change them before you feed them and burp them after. Caden has a delicate stomach so his food is different from Alex's. Don't confuse this. Alex can eat Caden's food but Caden will throw up on you if he eats Alex's food."

"The why don't you just feed them both Caden's food?" Percy asked.

"Because Caden's food costs twice as much as Alex's does and Alex doesn't need to eat the special milk. As for other food, they can't eat that yet."

Clarisse sighed. "If you need any help just call me."

xXxXx

Next chapter: Annabeth and Percy attempt to babysit

Review with thought and ideas (Also I made up all those baby stuff. If its not true just tell me)

Tell me what you think and what you want to see! And don't worry. Sadie will be back :)

Lilac ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but if you tell me how I can I will be eternally grateful.

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

xXxXx

Percy slowly placed two baby carrier seats on the dining room table while Annabeth placed two diaper bags next to them.

"How hard can this be?" Annabeth asked as she unbuckled Alex and lifted him into her arms. Alex just stared at her blankly before pressing his cheek against he chest. "They're so cute." she grinned.

"Did you understand anything Nico said because it sounded like gibberish to me." Percy said as he took Caden into his arms.

"Sort of." Annabeth confessed as she carried Alex over to the couch. She took Caden into her arms as Percy moved the furniture around so that there was a space to sit on the floor.

Percy grabbed a blanket and some of the toys and laid it on the carpet before Annabeth placed the two babies on their backs on the floor.

"Clarisse says that their pretty quiet. She told me Denise is louder than both of them put together." Annabeth said as she watched Caden grabbed at Annabeth's necklace.

Alex whined as Percy dangled a stuffed sun plushie in front of him and looked away. Percy frowned, dejected.

"Hey Alex. It's me, Uncle Percy. I'm the fun Uncle who will buy you lots of things and sneak you cookies when you're older." Percy cooed at him. Alex made a sound and continued ignoring Percy in favor of grabbing and chewing on a large plastic ring.

Annabeth laughed as Percy tired to get Alex's attention.

"He doesn't like me!" He whined.

"Just give him time." Annabeth said as she lifted Caden up. Caden blew a bubble and giggled at her. "He's just a baby."

Percy leaned down and lifted Alex up. The baby whimpered and turned to Percy. He began crying and squirming.

Percy froze and gently put Alex back down on the floor in hopes that he would stop crying. Unfortunately that didn't work. Alex began screaming his little head off.

"How is this quiet?" Percy asked as he lifted Alex up again. "What do I do?" he asked Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed and placed Caden on the floor. She took Alex from Percy and tried to hush him. When that didn't work she started rocking and cooing at him.

Caden, not liking the fact that he was being ignored began crying as well. Percy picked him up and began rocking him.

"Do something!" Percy yelled. How could something so small make so much noise?

Annabeth stood up and smelled his diaper. "Maybe they're just hungry?"

Percy shook his head. "Nico fed them an hour ago."

Annabeth looked at Alex and frowned. "What's wrong?" she cooed at him. Alex whimpered and kept sobbing.

"I don't think talking to the baby is going to help." Percy said as he grabbed a toy and showed it to Caden. "Look at this! It's your friend." he cooed.

Caden whacked it away and continued crying.

"Call Clarisse." Percy said. Annabeth nodded and went to their bathroom and started creating a rainbow. Percy came back with a coin and tossed it in. Annabeth called Clarisse and found the woman in a rocking chair. Denise cuddled in her arms, asleep.

Clarisse gave an annoyed frown when she heard the cries. She quickly put Denise in her crib and moved rooms to avoid having her daughter wake up.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to fail this early." Clarisse remarked as she looked at the scene of Percy and Annabeth bouncing the two sobbing babies.

Annabeth glared, "What do we do?" she asked.

Clarisse sighed and grabbed a toy rattle. She shook it until she gained both babies attention. They pouted and reached for her.

Clarisse shook her head and continued distracting them for a while until they calmed down.

"There. Try to put them to sleep." she grumbled before waving the IM away.

Percy and Annabeth looked down at the wide awake infants.

This was going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but if you tell me how I can I will be eternally grateful.

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

xXxXx

Percy and Annabeth were exhausted. The two little ones fell asleep only to wake up a couple hours later crying. It took a while to figure out which one was hungry and which one was crying because his brother was crying. Once they settle back down they work up again due to the other one crying.

By morning everyone in the household was tired and cranky.

Percy and Annabeth somehow managed to change their diapers and find clothes that the boy hadn't thrown up on in the morning.

"They went through five outfits each." Percy grumbled, they ran out of clean clothes and were hoping that neither boy messed up anymore outfits.

"I can't believe Will and Nico do this everyday." Annabeth frowned.

"Speaking of which, when do we return them?" Percy asked.

"Nico said to come over around noon." Annabeth remembered.

"It's eleven thirty." Percy pointed out.

Annabeth frowned at that.

They put the babies into their seats and put them in the car before collecting all the baby supplies and driving off. It took ten minutes to reach the Solace di Angelo household but with the screaming babies in the back it felt like forever.

They were greeted by a sleepy, half naked Will. Will looked like he had just woken up, although neither Percy or Annabeth would doubt that he probably did.

"Come in." Will mumbled as he took the two sobbing boys and motioned for the duo to follow him.

He took them upstairs into the master bedroom. The room was a bright yellow color that Nico probably didn't choose.

There was a large, unmade bed in the middle of the room against the wall. Two cribs lay against the other wall.

"I was shocked that I could sleep in so much." Will yawned as he put both boys down on his bed. "They weren't much trouble, were they? They're such good boys." he cooed at the two boys causing them to giggle at him.

Percy raised an eyebrow at that while Annabeth faked a smile. "Yeah, they were angels."

Will chuckled at that. "Lier. I can tell you both are beyond tired. It's not always that bad. Trust me. When you have your own kids it will be a lot easier."

"That won't happen for a long time." Annabeth grumbled.

Will chuckled as he rocked the boys to sleep easily. "You worn them out. Did they sleep at all?"

"A couple hours. They slept more than we did," Percy admitted as he watched Will put both boys to sleep quickly and easily. Will separated them in different cribs before motioning Percy and Annabeth out of the room. He grabbed a shirt and slipped it on before leading them to the kitchen.

"I'll make you some breakfast as thanks. I forgot what a good night's rest was."

Percy's stomach growled at that and he nodded happily. Annabeth nodded too.

Will took out a pan and began cooking eggs, bacon and sausages.

"Nico's at work. I have the day off." Will explained as he looked at the other two.

"We have the day off too." Percy said, yawning.

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"Nico's a lot of help. I think it's going well. We might need to replace one of the bridesmaids but other than that I think it's going rather smoothly." Annabeth decided.

"Well if worse comes to worse, the Goddess of love herself might take it upon herself to help. Because you know how the gods can get." Will grumbled.

"You're still mad about your wedding?" Annabeth asked.

"Not really. It's just, was a rainbow and unicorns really necessary?"

Percy laughed at that. "It was fun though."

"Yeah. It was one of the best days of my life. But I was marrying Nico so it was going to be wonderful even if everything went wrong. As long as by the end of the day I was married to Nico it was worth it." Will admitted. "I hope you feel the same. Don't stress the wedding too much because it's just a day. The most important thing is that you're marrying each other and it's just the start of the rest of your lives. Also don't have kids until a couple years after your marriage."

"Thanks Will, and don't worry. I think we've had our fill for a while."

Will chuckled. "I'm serious though. Sure the day is going to be stressful and hectic but remember to have fun during it. Also if a certain Goddess decides to 'help' just go with it. I learned that the hard way."

xXxXx

I know what you're thinking. I'm a bad Author for not updating…. But I updated now and that's all that counts, right? Review with what you want next. I was thinking a bachelor party or a bachelorette party.

Lilac ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but if you tell me how I can I will be eternally grateful.

Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Frazel, Clarisse x Chris, Sally x Paul…. Like I said… Basically EVERYTHING canon…

Also Fierrochase from this chapter onward.

xXxXx

Someone was knocking on their door way too early in the morning and Percy and Annabeth did not like it. The knocking continued followed by a voice saying, "we could just break it down."

"We are not going to break down the door." a second, more rational, voice replied.

Annabeth's eyes widened. She swore and got out of bed, quickly rushing to the door and pulling it open.

Outside stood a very unimpressed looking blond healer and his green haired demon - I mean partner.

"Hello cousin." the blond said crossing his arms. "We just came over to ask you a question."

"Why didn't you invite us to your wedding? I thought we were friends. We invited you to our wedding." Alex crossed her arms. She looked genuinely upset and that made Annabeth feel extra guilty.

"Well technically Magnus is dead. If my dad or anyone who knew him saw him there would a scandal." She tried to defend herself for forgetting them.

"You dad already knows." Magnus pointed out. "And who else from our family are you inviting? Your step mom and brothers are aware as well. I stayed at your house for a month."

Annabeth admitted defeat. "Alright, I forgot. It slipped my mind and I am so sorry. It's been stressful, okay. I've had a lot on my mind." She looked at Alex. "You understand, right?"

Alex sighed and gave in. She was bad at staying mad at anyone in the Chase family. It was a curse.

"We'll forgive you if we can come to your wedding. Can I be your maid of honor?" Alex asked pushing past Annabeth. Magnus sighed as if it was a hassle trying to keep up with Alex.

It probably was.

Annabeth invited him in and sat on the couch next to Alex. "Actually that works out pretty well. I just lost one of my bridesmaids. Would you mind taking her spot?"

Alex grinned. "Yes!"

Magnus sighed. "Great. Since that's settled I'm going back to bed." he mumbled getting up and finding a room with a bed.

"Your fiance drools." Magnus commented as he walked into the room.

Annabeth and Alex curiously followed Magnus and found him slipping into the half of the bed Annabeth had recently gotten out of and fall back asleep.

Annabeth shrugged and went back to the living room to catch Alex up on the wedding details.

A couple hours later there was a loud scream and sound of a body hitting the floor.

Percy emerged from the room with a pout on his face and glared at the people in the living room. Magnus emerged second looking grossed out.

"Do you always grope people trying to sleep?" he asked causing Percy to turn a nice shade of red.

"When I think they're Annabeth, yes." he said, unashamed. "Why were you there anyways?"

"I was sleeping. Alex dragged me out of bed to yell at Annabeth and you for not inviting us to your wedding." Magnus gave him an unimpressed look as well.

Percy shrugged. "Blame Nico and Clarisse. They were the ones inviting people."

"I'm not going to blame two people with young children probably keeping them up at night." Alex crossed her arms. "I blame you too. Well just Percy now since Annabeth said I could be one of her bridesmaids."

"You can't be a bridesmaid. What if you're a boy during the wedding." Percy pointed out.

Magnus hit Percy in the head. "Then Alex will wear a tux. Why does it matter?" he asked.

Percy rubbed his head. "Fine. She can be a bridesmaid."

Alex grinned.

"So where are we staying? Your apartment is smaller than my room." Magnus asked looking around.

"You're staying here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well we aren't going all the way back to Boston for no reason. It's not like we have day jobs since Blitz and Hearth are working on expanding shop." Magnus explained.

"Plus it is bingo to the death tonight. Bingo is never fun." Alex pointed out. "Plus I dislike when people who are not me kill Maggie."

Magnus rolled his eyes and stretched.

"In other words we are staying here." he said.

"Our apartment is small. You could stay on the couch if you want."

Magnus eyed the very blue room with a frown. "Why is it so… blue?" he mumbled. He hated the color blue.

He glared accusingly at Percy. Percy just shrugged.

"We'll meet up tonight to introduce you to everyone." Annabeth said. "Percy and I have work. I'll leave you my house key so if you want to leave you can get back in."

Annabeth took a deep breath and sighed.

Hopefully they wouldn't destroy the apartment.

She didn't have much hope though.

xXxXx

I just finished Magnus Chase and I freaking love Annabeth's cousin and Alex. They are some of the best written characters I had ever read about and I had to include them. Plus Magnus seems very important to Annabeth in the books so I felt like it would be wrong not to include him.

This is also my first time writing about a genderfluid character so if I get anything wrong about Alex please let me know and I'll try to fix it.

Review for cookies!

Lilac ;)


End file.
